Jealouslicious
by Yhumi Yuu
Summary: Cemburu itu seperti coklat, kau bisa merasakan manis dalam kepahitannya. / "Tapi aku tidak suka coklat!"/"Eh?" A Simple Fict dadicated to "100 Love Story For SasuHina"


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Jealouslicious belongs to me as Aiiko Aiiyhumi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO (dimana-mana), **

**Lebay, Aneh, Humor nanggung, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

**Anyeong haseo…. ^O^/**

**Yhumi mau berbagi sedikit kisah tentang terbentuknya(?) fic ini. Ide awal fic ini tiba-tiba muncul ketika saya melihat sebuah titik hitam(?)di atas buku tulis saya. Lalu dari titik itu saya kembangkan menjadi goresan-goresan, dan lama-lama jadi sketsa wajah. Nah loh, setelah saya perhatikan kok mirip Hinata ya?**

**Nah, dari situlah muncul ide untuk membuat fic ini… ^_^**

**#apaaa'an? Gaje banget -_-''**

**Ini memang tidak seberapa, tapi ini menjadi sumbangan saya (satu-satunya) untuk event DnA "100 Love Story For SasuHina"**

**Well, Here we go!**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

~(^3^ ~) **JealousLicious** (~ ^3^)~

…**Wednesday, 13th February 2012…**

Sasuke memandang lagi sketsa lukisan yang belum diselesaikannya, ia mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil coklatnya dengan meja belajar kayunya, menciptakan irama yang teratur namun sunyi akan makna.

"Huuuuh!" itu yang kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas seperti itu, nafas keluhan.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa tidak beruntung memiliki kepintaran di atas rata-rata, dimana otak kirinya lebih dominan daripada otak kanannya. Dan itu karena 'dia'.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa iri pada sepupunya yang mahir melukis. Dan itupun karena 'dia'.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke sadar.

Sasuke mengangkat hasil karyanya, kemudian tersenyum hambar, sebelum akhirnya meremas kertas itu dengan tangan besarnya yang sedikit basah oleh keringat. Melemparkan kertas itu ke arah kertas-kertas lain yang telah lebih dulu bernasib sama.

Sebenarnya Sasuke bukan sangat tidak pandai melukis. Well, semua Uchiha itu jenius.

Dan alasan kenapa ia tidak bisa melukis sekarang adalah karena objek yang harus dilukisnya. Oh damn! Salahkan objeknya yang terlalu indah itu.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursi yang berwarna senada dengan meja belajarnya, berjalan ke arah jendela dan hembusan angin mulai menyapanya. Terasa dingin karena alam telah mulai gelap, Sasuke tidak sadar kenapa waktu berlalu begitu cepat.

Lagi, Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia mengingat kembali senyum itu, senyum yang berhasil membentuk pola-pola baru pada detak jantungnya. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang karena sebuah senyuman. Bahkan ketika cinta pertama menghampirinya ketika ia masih di sekolah menengah pertama dulu, detakan itu tidak sehebat ini. Sasuke takut jantungnya akan tiba-tiba meledak sewaktu-waktu. Baiklah, ini sudah mulai berlebihan.

Sasuke tidak ingat sejak kapan keberadaan senyum itu mulai begitu mengganggu, tapi harus Sasuke akui ia suka gangguan yang diciptaknnya.

Kapan terakhir kalinya Sasuke melihat senyum itu?

Baru beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi ia merasa seperti sudah memendam rindu selama bertahun-tahun.

Sasuke mebalik badannya, menatap meja belajarnya yang dipenuhi dengan kertas-kertas.

Ia mengingat kembali kejadian itu, alasan yang membuatnya bersikeras ingin melukis sekarang.

***Flash Back***

…**Tuesday, 12th February 2012…**

Suasana kelas begitu ramai, padahal harusnya sekarang sudah waktunya belajar, tapi sepertinya guru yang mengajar mata pelajaran sekarang terlambat. Dan keterlambatan gurunya malah dimanfaatkan oleh murid-muridnya. Lihat saja, kumpulan siswi di sana entah sedang membicarakan apa. Atau siswa-siswa yang sedang ribut karena sedang bermain game.

Sekarang harusnya pelajaran seni, pelajaran yang paling tidak disukai Sasuke. Sasuke menopang dagunya dengan bosan. Memandang keluar jendela kaca—yang cukup tinggi di sampingnya. Namun sesaat setelahnya bisa kau lihat senyum tipis di bibirnya. Alasannya karena ia melihat wajah gadis itu di pantulan kaca jendela.

Lama ia memperhatikan objek nan indah itu. objek yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi satu-satunya alasan atas semua senyumnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" sampai sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang menghampirinya.

Sasuke segera menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Hn."

"Apa yang kau inginkan untuk hari _Valentine_ nanti?"

"Aku tidak ingin apa-apa."

"Tapi aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu, boleh kan?" gadis itu mulai membuat Sasuke risih dengan suara manjanya— yang dibuat-buat. Yang entah untuk apa.

Sasuke diam saja.

"Bagaimana kalau coklat? Yah?"

"Hn," Sasuke akhirnya mengangguk—malas.

Setelahnya, gadis itu langsung pergi ke arah kumpulan gadis-gadis lain.

Sasuke memutar kepalanya bosan, dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat ke arah gadis yang di tatapnya diam-diam tadi.

Yang ternyata juga kini tengah menatap ke arahnya.

Tapi seketika gadis itu tersentak dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sasuke tidak ingin mengatakannya, tapi dia terlihat… ehm… salah tingkah. Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum—lagi. Dan oh tidak! Kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak tak karuan seperti ini?

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" suara lagi-lagi menganggu kebahagiaan Sasuke. Kali ini dari _sensei_nya.

"Selamat siang _sensei._"

"Ah benar, selamat siang."

Terhitung dua puluh menit sudah guru dengan model rambut panjang berkilau itu terlambat.

"Baiklah, hari ini pelajaran kita adalah melukis."

"Eeeeh?" terdengar teriakan protes sebagian siswa.

"Baik, aku akan bagikan alat-alatnya. Lukis teman yang ada di dekat kalian!"

Walaupun awalnya memprotes semua siswa akhirnya menuruti perintah _sensei_nya. Semua tahu, beliau tipe guru yang tidak bisa dibantah. Mereka segera bergerak untuk mencari partner melukis mereka.

Hm, tidak semua sih… seperti, Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sasuke melirik dengan sudut matanya pada gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Kalian tahu apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan sekarang.

Ya, ia ingin mengajak Hinata menjadi partnernya.

Tapi ada sedikit masalah, Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengajak Hinata,. Well, semua orang tahu Hinata adalah gadis yang pemalu, dan selama ini pun ia tak begitu sering berbicara dengan gadis itu.

Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di dagu—tanda ia sedang berpikir. Dan sesekali melirik ke arah Hinata, namun ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan gadis itu… Oh lihatlah, Sasuke salah tingkah! How cute…

Ok, Sasuke akhirnya membulatkan tekadnya untuk mengajak Hinata. Ayolah Sasuke, kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan datang lagi. Persetan dengan gengsimu. Abaikan saja gunjingan apapun yang akan muncul nanti… karna kau akan menyesal jika kau—

"Hinata, mau menjadi partnerku?"

—terlambat….

"Eh? Sa..Sai-_kun_ ingin menjadi partnerku?" Hinata sedikit membulatkan matanya.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Sai Uchiha? Ya, seperti Uchiha-Uchiha lainnya, ia juga terkenal di Kohona High Scool ini. Jika Itachi—kakak Sasuke sekaligus sepupunya Sai terkenal karena kemampuan berolah raga dan organisasinya, dan Sasuke terkenal karena kejeniusannya dalam pelajaran, maka Sai dikenal dalam hal seni. Ya, iya jenius dalam hal seni. Tapi satu fakta yang penting, mereka semua sama-sama tampan.

Sasuke yang sudah hampir berdiri, dengan berat hati duduk kembali di bangkunya. Entah kenapa keberanian dan kepercayaan dirinya menguar begitu saja. Padahal ia tak pernah merasa begitu sebelumnya. Ah! Gadis ini selalu membuatnya merasakan hal-hal yang tak pernah ia rasakan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?" tanya Sai.

Sasuke masih mendengarkan percakapan mereka, walaupun matanya tak mengarah ke sana lagi sekarang.

"E…eto—" Hinata melirik ke arah seseorang.

"Atau kau sudah punya partner?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu bagus," Sai memamerkan senyum khasnya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum hambar.

"Sasuke-_kun_, a…apa kau sudah punya partner?" sekarang seorang gadis berambut merah menghampiri meja Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Siapa?" suaranya terdengar kecewa.

Sasuke menunjuk dengan matanya, seorang siswa pendiam yang duduk di belakangnya, yang kalau tidak salah ia ingat namanya Aburame Shino.

"Begitu ya?" dan si rambut merahpun berlalu.

"Hey, apa aku pernah memintamu menjadi partnerku?" Shino bertanya dengan badannya yang tetap bersandar di kursi.

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa kau pernah memintaku untuk menjadi partnermu?"

"Sedang ku lakukan," Sasuke menjawab dengan tampang datar.

"Hahh…" Shino menghela nafas.

Dua pemuda yang memang minim bicara itu sama-sama terdiam sejenak.

"Jadi, siapa yang melukis siapa?" sampai akhirnya Shino yang—dengan enggan kembali membuka suara.

"Kau."

"Aku?"

"Yang melukis." Sasuke akhirnya menatap ke arah lawan bicaranya. Sejak tadi mata onyx-nya selalu memandang ke arah lain.

"Hahh…" Shino menghlena nafas—lagi.

~(^3^ ~) (~ ^3^)~

Ini sudah lewat dari setengah waktu pelajaran dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menikmati ini. Terlebih lagi dengan pemandangan yang kini tersaji di depan matanya.

"Hinata, jangan bergerak. Ya, tahan seperti itu sebentar!" entah kenapa suara Sai terdengar begitu menjengkelkan di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke sejak tadi menatap tajam ke arah pemuda yang memiliki wajah mirip dengannya tersebut. Hm… sebenarnya Sasuke tidak pernah ingin mengakui bahwa mereka mirip. Orang-orang yang berkata seperti itu.

Oh, betapa Sasuke benci senyumnya itu!

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa Sai tahu bahwa ia sedang menatap dengan tatapan tidak suka ke arah mereka, dan ketika Sai tersenyum ke arahnya, Sasuke tahu senyumannya itu adalah senyuman mengejek.

Semakin Sasuke memperkuat _deathglare_nya, semakin ia akan melebarkan senyumnya. Sampai-sampai matanya seakan tertutup.

Cih! Dengus Sasuke.

"Hinata, maaf, sebentar—" Sai mendekatkan badannya ke arah Hinata, lalu ia menyentuh rambut Hinata, kemudian…

Sasuke bangun dari kursinya.

Semua mata langsung tertuju padanya.

Ehem! Sasuke—berpura-pura membersihkan sesuatu dari baju seragamnya, kemudian memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celananya—memasang pose _cool_nya, lalu ia duduk kembali.

Semua mata kembali pada kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

"Nah, begini lebih baik," ucap Sai setelah menyelipkan helaian rambut Hinata dibelakang telinganya. Ya, Sai hanya merapikan rambut gadis itu, ia bukannya akan bermaksud melakukan hal-hal seperti yang Sasuke pikrikan.

Tunggu, memangnya apa yang Sasuke pikirkan? Sasuke tidak memikirkan apa-apa, sungguh!

Sasuke merasa makin kesal dengan pemuda itu, ditambah lagi tatapan mengejeknya sesaat setelah ia menjauhkan badannya dari Hinata.

"Yak, kita lanjutkan."

Awas kau Sai!

"Woi, Uchiha!" yang ini panggilan Shino. Seharusnya Sasuke tidak lupa bahwa ia memiliki partner melukis juga.

"Apa?" tanyanya kasar.

Shino hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Lukisanmu sudah jadi."

"Lukisan?" oh tidak, ternyata ia memang lupa.

Shino mengangsurkan buku gambar berukuran A3 itu kepada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke terbelalak—hm.. tidak benar-benar terbelalak sih. Tapi, ya! Sasuke kaget.

"Ternyata kau bisa melukis?"

Shino hanya mengangkat bahu. Kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi.

Sasuke memutar kembali badannya menghadap ke depan. Harus ia akui lukisan Shino memang bagus. Sasuke memandangi gambar dirinya yang di ambil dari samping.

Hm, not bad.

***Flash Back End***

Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya yang tadi ia sandarkan di kusen jendela kamarnya.

"Aburame Shino," Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di pelipis.

Ya, bagaimana kalau menyuruh orang itu saja melukiskan Hinata untuknya?

Ah, tidak-tidak. Sasuke ingin berusaha sendiri. Ia ingin Hinata melihat karyanya, bukan karya orang lain.

Oh, andai saja ia tidak gengsi untuk meminta langsung kepada Hinata untuk menjadi objeknya.

Apa? Gengsi?

Well, kita anggap saja begitu. Walaupun seharusnya 'malu' menjadi kata yang tepat.

Sasuke meraih ponsel _touch screen_nya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 00.52. Pantas ia merasa begitu lelah. Sudah lewat tengah malam.

Saat Sasuke ingin berjalan menuju kasur empuknya, tanpa sengaja ia melihat tanggal yang tertera di ponselnya. Dan saat itulah ide brilian itu muncul.

Sasuke tersenyum. Sungguh, bahkan ia ingin tertawa sekarang. Ia bahagia.

Ah! Akhirnya ia bisa tidur dengan tenang malam ini. Tinggal menunggu hari esok untuk melakukan rencananya.

~(^3^ ~) (~ ^3^)~

Semenatara itu di kediaman Hyuuga.

Waktu padahal sudah menunjukan pukul 01.05 tapi masih ada seorang anggota Hyuuga yang belum menyamankan diri dalam alam mimpinya.

Si sulung Hyuuga, Hinata sedang sibuk mengocok adonan dengan _mixer_ tangan. Tadi, beberapa pelayannya sudah menawarkan diri untuk membantunya tapi gadis berambut indigo itu menolaknya secara halus. Dengan malu-malu ia mengatakan ingin membuatnya sendiri karena ini kue coklat special. Ya, kalau sudah begitu, mau tidak mau para pelayan itu akhirnya membiarkan saja _ojou-sama_ mereka mengotori tangannya di dapur.

Pranggg! Klontanggg… Klongtanggg!

Bunyi gaduh terdengar menggema di dapur yang luas itu setelah Hinata tak sengaja menjatuhkan panci yang sedianya ingin ia gunakan untuk mencairkan coklat.

Hinata lalu memungut panci itu dan dengan hati-hati meletakkannya di atas kompor. Ia belum langsung menyalakan api kompor gasnya. Hinata kembali membolak-balik resep masakan yang dari tadi menjadi tutornya. Memastikan ia tidak mengambil langkah yang salah kali ini.

Pasalnya ini adalah yang ketiga kalinya Hinata mencoba hari ini, karena dua kue sebelumnya gagal karena ia selalu melewatkan satu step. Sekarang ia tidak ingin salah lagi, karena itu ia sangat berhati-hati.

"Nee-_chan_… _daijoubu_?" suara parau Hanabi membuat fokus Hinata teralihkan padanya. Remaja yang berusia empat belas tahun—tiga tahun di bawah Hinata itu berjalan ke arah Hinata sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Ia tampak sangat lucu dengan piyama tidur kelincinya.

"Maafkan nee-_chan_ karena membangunkanmu."

"Ehm…" Hanabi menggeleng. "Nee-_chan_ sedang apa?" tanyanya seraya melihat bahan-bahan masakan yang berserakan di atas meja dapur, dan akhirnya ia dapat menarik kesimpulan setelah melihat salah satu bahan di sana. Coklat.

"Nee-_chan_ ingin membuat kue coklat?" mata lavendernya sedikit membulat.

"A..ano..eto—"

"Ah, benar juga, besok kan _Valentine_," ia memberi jeda sejenak. Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah kakaknya, memicingkan matanya, "Nee-_chan_ sudah punya pacar ya?"

"Ti..tidak!" Hinata spontan mengelak. "Bukan…pacar," lirihnya dengan wajahnya memerah.

"Eh? Berarti orang yang nee-_chan_ suka?"

"Buk—"

Eh? Suka? Benarkah Hinata menyukainya?

Kalau dipikir-pikir, rasanya memang aneh jika Hinata tiba-tiba begitu bersemangat membuat coklat _Valentine_ untuk seseorang. Biasanya ia hanya merayakan _Valentine_ dengan bertukar coklat bersama Sakura dan Ino, sahabat-sahabatnya, itupun bukan coklat buatannya, melainkan coklat yang ia beli dari toko kue. Ia tidak begitu tertarik memberikan kepada seorang pemuda.

Sampai akhirnya kejadian tadi siang yang entah kenapa membuatnya tak bisa berhenti memikirkan kue coklat dan pemuda yang memang akhir-akhir ini selalu muncul di hati dan pikirannya.

Orang itu membuatnya untuk pertama kali merasakan debaran jantung yang begitu bertalu-talu hanya dengan bertatap mata dengannya, walaupun itu sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya selama tujuh belas tahun ia hidup ia memimpikan laki-laki lain selain anggota keluarganya. Dan setiap kali dalam mimpinya, orang itu selalu muncul dengan senyum yang membuat wajahnya semakin tampan. Ah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Hinata merona.

"Nee-_chan_!"

"Ah, iya?"

"Kau melamun? Benar ya kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Ehmm—"

***Flash Back***

…**Wednesday, 13th February 2012 at School… **

Hinata berjalan sendirian di lorong sekolahnya yang tampak ramai. Ia sekarang hendak menuju ke kantin sekolah, tempat ia akan menyantap makan siangnya bersama Sakura dan Ino. Biasanya ia akan menuju ke sana bersama mereka, tapi ia mampir terlebih dahulu ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam minggu lalu.

Saat ia melewati ruang kelas 2—adik kelasnya, langkahnya melambat dan akhirnya berhenti ketika mendengar percakapan siswi-siswinya yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Benarkah kau akan memberikan coklat kepada Sasuke-_senpai_?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku yakin dia akan suka, karena aku akan membuatnya dengan sepenuh hatiku."

"Wah, hebat."

"Tapi, pasti _senpai_ juga akan mendapat banyak coklat dari yang lain."

"Aku kan berbeda dari lain, aku akan langsung memberikan langsung pada orangnya, tidak perlu repot-repot berdesak-desakan di lokernya."

Percakapan itu berakhir dengan ucapan bernada bangga dari siswi tersebut.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian siswi-siswi itu melihat ke arahnya, oh atau tepatnya ke arah sesuatu di belakangnya.

"Eh, bukankah itu Sasuke-_senpai_?"

Hinata berbalik, dan hampir saja ia bertabrakan dengan pemuda itu.

Oh tidak! Jantungnya berdebar-debar lagi.

Hinata menunduk, berharap Sasuke segera memberikan jalan untuknya. Ia berubah pikiran, ia ingin kembali ke kelas saja. Lupakan soal makan siangnya!

Tapi Sasuke tidak kunjung bergerak juga. Yah, mungkin Hinata tidak tahu, tapi sebenarnya Sasuke sama seperti dirinya, kakinya bagai dipaku dengan bumi, tak bisa digerakkan ketika gadis itu hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dari hadapannya. Jika dia bukan Uchiha, ia ingin sekali berlari sekancang-kencangnya.

Hening….

Ku mohon seseorang tolong cairkan kecanggungan ini.

"Sasuke-_senpai_.." dan suara manja seorang siswi yang melakukannya. Gadis dengan pita rambut yang terlampau besar—bagi Hinata itu mendekat ke samping Sasuke.

"_Senpai_ suka coklat apa?"

Sasuke menatap gadis itu, ia menaikkan alisnya.

"Ano..aku ingin membuatkan senpai coklat untuk hari _Valentine_ besok. Senpai akan menerimanya kan?" ia bahkan merangkul lengan Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke kemudian kembali melirik ke arah Hinata.

Hinata tampak mengalihkan pandangannya, ia kemudian perlahan mulai berjalan kembali ke kelas.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan Hinata.

"Coklatnya aku buat sendiri loh, _senpai_."

Hinata sedikit merasa kesal mendengar kalimat itu. 'Memangnya kau saja yang bisa membuat coklat?' ingin rasanya ia berkata seperti itu di hapan wajah siswi itu langsung. Tapi yah, dia tahu ia tak mungkin punya keberanian untuk melakuakannya. Akhirnya Hinata hanya terus berjalan sampai ia tak mendengar lagi suara manja—yang entah kenapa membuatnya kesal itu.

"Ne, _senpai_.. coklat apa yang kau suka?"

"Aku tidak suka coklat."

"Eh?"

Dan Sasuke pun berlalu, ia pergi ke arah dimana Hinata berjalan tadi. Ia pikir Hinata pasti kembali ke kelas, tapi Hinata tidak ada di sana.

Lalu samar-samar ia seperti mendengar suara Hinata dari atas lantai dua. Sasuke segera menapaki anak tangga. Dan benar saja, itu memang Hinata, ia sedang berbincang bersama Sai.

Apa? Sai? lagi? Oh tidak!

"Arigatuo, Sai-_kun,_" Hinata seperti sedang menerima sesuatu. Sebuah pigura. Ah, bukankah itu lukisan Hinata yang dibuat oleh Sai?

Lagi, seperti kemarin, Hinata membelakanginya jadi ia tak tahu tentang keberadaan Sasuke. Tapi Sai tahu, dan lagi-lagi ia memanfaatkan itu untuk mengejeknya. Tentu saja dengan senyumannya.

Rasanya di saat seperti ini ingin sekali Sasuke membuat peraturan 'Dilarang tersenyum!'.

Oh god, ada yang mulai salah dengan otak Sasuke.

"Kalau lain kali aku ingin melukismu lagi boleh kan?"

'Ayo Hinata, katakan tidak!' Sasuke berharap dalam hati.

"I..iya, boleh saja," Hinata tampak sedikit mengangguk.

Sasuke, Anda belum beruntung bung!

"Oh, Sasuke?" Ah, Sasuke merasa memang tidak beruntung sekarang. Mengapa Sai harus memanggil namanya? Di saat seperti ini?

Sekali lagi, Jika dia bukan Uchiha, ia ingin sekali berlari sekancang-kencangnya.

"Hn," Sasuke memasukan tangan ke saku celananya dan mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

Tapi belum juga Sasuke benar-benar sampai, ia melihat Hinata membungkuk sejenak ke arah Sai, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa sedikitpun melirik ke arahnya.

Sasuke, kau tahu apa itu patah hati sekarang, eh?

Hatinya bagai diremuk, ditusuk-tusuk, disayat-sayat lalu kemudian disiram dengan air garam. Sungguh teganya. Begitulah yang dirasakan Sasuke ketika melihat tatapan dingin Hinata padanya, padahal baru saja gadis itu tersenyum kepada Sai beberapa saat yang lalu.

Mungkin sekali lagi, Jika dia bukan Uchiha, ia ingin—Ups!

Tap tap tap.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Sai berdiri. Ia lalu menatap tajam pemuda itu.

Sai mengangkat kedua alisnya, menyiratkan kalimat 'A-da- a-pa-hm?'

Sasuke masih melancarkan tatapan tajamnya. Sementara Sai memiringkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum.

Sasuke baru akan membuka mulutnya ketika Sai bergerak maju ke arahnya.

Sai meninju pelan bahu Sasuke, "Kau cemburu, eh?" dan mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman—lagi.

Sekakmat!

~(^3^ ~) (~ ^3^)~

"Tidurlah nee-_chan_, sebentar lagi pagi."

Hinata melirik jam dinding di dapurnya, pukul 01.40, "Iya, sebentar lagi. Nee-_chan_ selesaikan ini dulu."

"Kalau begitu aku tidur duluan ya. Nee-_chan_ tidak apa-apa sendiri?"

"Ehm!" Hinata mengangguk.

Dan Hanabi pun pergi ke kamarnya.

Tepat pukul 02.00 Hinata akhirnya menyelesaikan kuenya. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat hasil buatannya kini sudah tertata rapi di dalam kotak bekal. Hinata merenggangkan badannya yang sedikit terasa pegal. Setelah memastikan kuenya aman di dalam lemari pendingin, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Mungkin sebelum tidurnya, ia harus memanjatkan doa singkat untuk kelancaran—apapun yang akan ia lakukan besok. Yah semoga.

~(^3^ ~) (~ ^3^)~

Berbeda dengan hari-hari lainnya, hari ini Konoha High School tampak sangat ramai, yang sebagian besar oleh kaum hawa. Yah bisa ditebak, apalagi kalau bukan _Valentine_ _Day_?

Hari yang dianggap sebagai hari kasih sayang dan dijadikan moment untuk mengungkapkan perasaan cinta oleh sebagian besar remaja di dunia.

Entah kenapa di tetapkan sebagai hari kasih sayang.

Mungkin salah satunya untuk menghargai perjuangan cinta sang tokoh yang wafat pada tanggal yang dijadikan hari _Valentine_ itu. Atau mungkin karena alasan-alasan yang lain. Well, semua orang bebas berpendapat.

Tapi bukankah membagi kasih sayang atau memberi cinta seharusnya dilakukan kapan saja dan dimana saja. Seharusnya tak ada batasan oleh hari atau event atau apapun itu.

Yah, setidaknya begitulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Tapi harus ia akui, ia cukup menikmati hari _Valentine_, terutama _Valentine_ hari ini, ia sungguh bersemangat.

Sasuke segera berjalan menuju kelasnya. Rasanya ia benar-benar tak sabar untuk bertemu Hinata.

Saat Sasuke menapakkan kakinya di dalam kelas, ia melihat Hinata di sana, gadis itu sedang duduk di bangkunya seperti biasanya.

Sasuke menekan kedua bibirnya untuk menahan senyumnya. Ia tahu, ketika jam pelajaran sekolah hari ini berakhir, saat itulah ia akan melakukan rencananya.

~(^3^ ~) (~ ^3^)~

Dan tanpa terasa bel tanda pelajaran usai pun sudah berbunyi. Tapi seperti yang diperkirakan, sekolah masih tampak ramai oleh aktivitas yang beraroma cinta dan coklat.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke samping—mencari Hinata. Dan matanya sedikit terbelalak kemudian ketika Hinata tak berada di sana. Oh tidak, kemana gadis itu pergi? Sasuke segera meraih tasnya dan berlalu keluar kelas. Juga karena ia sudah merasakan firasat bahwa fans-fansnya akan segera mengerubutinya. Bukannya Sasuke terlampau percaya diri, tapi jika mengingat pengalaman dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya memang begitu kenyataannya.

~(^3^ ~) (~ ^3^)~

Kalau dipikir-pikir Sai juga tidak ada di kelas tadi. Mungkinkah Hinata bersamanya?

Satu-satunya tempat yang dipikirkan Sasuke adalah tempat dimana ia melihat Hinata dan Sai kemarin, dan Sasuke pun akhirnya memutuskan ke sana.

Dan benar kan? Kini gadis itu sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan Sai. Jika kemarin ia melihat Sai memberikan sesuatu kepada Hinata, maka kali ini adalah sebaliknya.

"I..ini sebagai balasan untuk lukisan kemarin, Sai-_kun_," Hinata tampak mengangsurkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang.

Mungkinkah coklat isinya?

"Wah, kau tidak perlu repot-repot Hinata," Sai mengulum senyum.

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak merepotkan."

Belum kotak itu berpindah tangan ke Sai, seseorang mengambilnya dari tangan Hinata. Sai dan Hinata melihat ke arah orang itu.

Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" Sasuke membuka kotak itu. "Coklat? Kebetulan sekali, aku belum makan siang," ia mengambil salah satunya dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya.

Hinata dan Sai menunjukan ekspresi kaget bersamaan. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Sai tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sa..Sasuke_-san_ itu—"

"Sasuke-_kun_." ralat Sasuke.

"Eeeeh?"

Sasuke lalu meraih tangan Hinata. "Ikut aku!" dan menarik membawanya menjauhi Sai. Sementara pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya makin melebarkan senyumnya.

~(^3^ ~) (~ ^3^)~

Sasuke ternyata membawa Hinata ke depan sebuah ruangan. Tapi mereka tak lantas masuk, pintu ruangan itu masih tertutup. Hinata tahu, itu adalah ruang klub sastra yang lama, sudah tidak di gunakan lagi. Kenapa Sasuke membawanya ke sini?

"Sasuke_-san_—"

"Aku bilang Sasuke-_kun_!" Hinata spontan menghentikan kalimatnya karena lagi-lagi dipotong oleh Sasuke. "Aku juga ingin kau memanggilku begitu," Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Dan kalau Hinata tidak salah lihat, ada sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

"Sa..Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa kita ke sini?"

"Masuk."

"Eh?"

"Aku bilang masuk!" Hinata tidak tahu ternyata Sasuke pemaksa seperti ini.

Perlahan Hinata memutar kenop pintu tersebut, dan saat ia memasuki ruangannya, Hinata terperangah.

Dinding-dinding ruangan itu sudah—hampir dipenuhi oleh kertas-kertas bergambar sketsa wajah seseorang. Ya, semuanya hanya sketsa wajah yang belum jadi.

Hinata mendekati salah satunya, dan lagi-lagi ia terperangah. Itu gambar dirinya.

Ya, itu adalah lukisan-lukisan yang dibuat Sasuke sepanjang malam tadi. Sebelum ia tertidur semalam, ia menyadari sebanyak apapun ia mencoba, ia tak akan berhasil melukis wajah gadis itu. Sungguh dia terlalu indah.

Dan akhirnya munculah ide ini.

Hinata berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Tapi pemuda itu tak melihat ke arahnya, atau tepatnya tak berani melihat ke arahnya. Kini Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Sasuke yang memerah.

"Ehem," Sasuke mulai berdehem. "Aku tak bisa melukismu…"

"Eh?" Hinata mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara."

Hinata kemudian diam dan mengangguk.

Tampak Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, "Aku tak bisa melukismu. Kau terlalu indah," ia berhenti lagi sejenak. "Aku takut lukisanku tak bisa menandingi keindahanmu."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, Hinata tersenyum. Saat ini baginya Sasuke sangatlah lucu.

"Ehem," Sasuke berdehem lagi. Dan Hinata masih menunggu kelanjutan kaliamatnya.

"Bagiku, kau lebih indah dari lukisan, karena kaulah lukisan itu sendiri. Dan kau lebih merdu dari nyanyian manapun, karena kaulah nyanyian itu. Kau lebih dari karya seni."

Hinata tak tahan lagi untuk tidak tersenyum—tersenyum sangat lebar. Ia bertanya-tanya, dimana Sasuke mendapatkan kalimat-kalimat itu. Jika itu adalah buatannya sendiri, sungguh Sasuke harus malu dengan ruang klub sastra ini.

Itu sangat gombal.

Tapi walaupun begitu, Hinata merasa sangat senang, detak jantungnya berdebar-debar lagi, ah, bahkan kali ini debarannya lebih hebat dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Jadi?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Itu saja." Sasuke masih belum berani menatap mata Hinata. Wajahnya pun kini sudah benar-benar memerah hingga ke telinganya.

"Itu saja?"

Sasuke diam saja. Mungkin terlalu malu untuk menjawab.

"Kapan Sasuke-_kun_ menyiapkan ini?"

"Tadi, ketika jam makan siang."

"Jadi, Sasuke-_kun_ benar belum makan siang?"

"Hn, demi melakukan ini."

"Demi melakukan ini?" tanya Hinata kembali.

"Ya, demi melakukan ini."

Hmm….

Dan hanya keheningan yang bernyanyi.

Bernyanyi sangat lama.

"Ehm… i..ini—" Hinata mengangsurkan sebuah kotak bekal ke hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"U..untuk Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke belum menerimanya. "Apa itu coklat?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Apa kau memberikannya kepada semua siswa laki-laki?"

"Eh?"

"Bukankah tadi kau memberikannya juga pada Sai?" ia tidak ingat coklat yang dirampasnya tadi telah ia buang kemana.

"A..aku hanya memberikan coklat pada Sai-_kun_ dan Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya—lagi. Tapi kali ini ekspresinya terlihat kecewa.

"Co..coklat yang ku berikan kepada Sai-_kun_ tadi sebagai ucapan terima kasihku untuk lukisannya, da..dan itu adalah coklat yang kubeli di toko kue." Hinata tidak tahu kenapa ia menjelaskan ini kepada Sasuke, ia hanya merasa ia harus melakukannya.

"Lalu yang itu?" Sasuke menunjuk kotak bekal ditangan Hinata dengan matanya.

"I..ini, aku membuatnya sendiri.." hening lagi sejenak. "Khusus untuk Sasuke-_kun_," Hinata kembali menunduk. Ya! Kalian tahu bagaimana warna wajahnya sekarang.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Lalu kemudian kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hinata. Entah kenapa sekarang ia merasa memiliki keberanian untuk menatap gadis itu. Ya! gadis yang masih menunduk dengan wajah memerah itu. Ya! Gadis yang kini benar-benar tampak manis di mata Sasuke itu.

"Tapi, aku tidak suka coklat."

Hinata spontan mengangkat kepalanya. Pandangan matanya terlihat kecewa.

Dan Sasuke menyadari itu, "Tapi ini tetap akan ku terima," ia hendak mengambil kotak ditangan Hinata. Tapi diluar dugaannya, Hinata justru menjauhkan kotak itu darinya.

"Ti..tidak usah." Matanya tidak mengarah ke Sasuke. "Sasuke-_kun_ makan saja coklat dari fans-fansmu itu, walaupun tidak suka coklat, tapi Sasuke-_kun_ senang kan karena mendapat banyak coklat?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum menyadari sesuatu. Hinata sedang cemburu!

"Hinata, apa kau sedang cemburu?"

"Ti..tidak!" Hinata mulai berjalan melewati Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik tangannya. "Kau cemburu, Hinata. Itu jelas terlihat di matamu."

"A..aku bilang tidak. Ke..kenapa aku harus cemburu?" meskipun ingin, Hinata tak dapat melarikan diri sekarang, karena lengannya tengah di genggam oleh Sasuke. Dan, oh tidak lagi! Jantungnya mulai bereaksi lagi.

"Kau cemburu karna kau menyukaiku," Sasuke membalik tubuh Hinata menghadap ke arahnya.

"Sudah ku bilang—" kalimat Hinata terpotong karena Sasuke sudah mendaratkan ciuman di bibirnya.

Ciuman manis itu tidak begitu lama. Sasuke lalu melepaskannya, tapi belum menjauhkan kepalanya dari wajah Hinata.

"Be my girlfriend?"

Ya ampun Sasuke, kau membuat anak sulung Hyuuga tak bisa berkutik dengan wajah memerah. Setelah ini bersiaplah untuk mendapat amukan seorang Hiashi Hyuuga.

"And you must agree! Hm?"

Setelah terpaku cukup lama, Hinata akhirnya bereaksi. Ia menunduk, kemudian mengangguk sekali.

Sasuke tersenyum.

Hinata tersenyum.

Sasuke lalu membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

_Bagi Sasuke, cemburu itu dari hati. Dan ia bersyukur mengikuti hatinya, karena dengan itulah ia bisa mengatakan apa yang selama ini terpendam begitu lama. _

"_Aishiteru,_" bisiknya di telinga Hinata.

_Bagi Hinata, cemburu itu rasa. Rasa yang tak terdefinisikan. Ketika ia cemburu, ia merasa kesal, tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya ia juga merasa bahagia. Ketika cemburu, ia ingin ditinggal sendiri tapi pada saat yang bersamaan ia juga ingin diperhatikan._

"_Aishiteru,_" balas Hinata.

_Cemburu itu seperti coklat, kau bisa merasakan manis dalam kepahitannya._

**The End**

**Kyaaaaa… ^/^**

***tutup muka***

**Saya juga ikut-ikutan malu.**

**Saya gak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi. Saya hampir gila karena fic ini. Jujur saja, saya merasa saya tidak bisa membuat adegan-adegan so sweet. Jadi, karena itu saya minta maaf kalo endingnya atau malah keseluruhan fic ini kurang so sweet, kurang grerget, kurang hot, kurang...kurang..kurang… aaaaaaaa #plak!**

**See you!**

**Gomawo!**

**Review Please?**


End file.
